Interests
by Randomness47
Summary: Kendra grew up wandering the streets of Lothal till the Empire grabbed her and made her into their little solider. Only one thing, she's force sensitive and can hide it. Hiding amongst the other cadets Kendra discovers a boy with a plan, a plan not on the Empire's schedule. (Full description inside)
1. Description

Kendra grew up wandering the streets of Lothal till the Empire grabbed her and made her into their little solider. Only one thing, she's force sensitive and can hide it. Hiding amongst the other cadets Kendra discovers a boy with a plan, a plan not on the Empire's schedule. Together they free themselves from the Imperial Correction Facility only to split up and part for different ways. Or do they?


	2. Fate

Interests

This book is rated M

Warming this book may be inappropriate for young readers and I advise anyone younger than thirteen not read this book and readers over thirteen to read with caution later on in the book.

This book contains:  
·Cusing  
·Violence  
·Sex  
·Blood

Don't like? Easy! Don't read. I own nothing in this story but my own characters. Without further ado please enjoy.

I stare through the crowded streets to the sellers across the street yelling out what they have. I slowly make my way over to a bakers stand and sneak in from behind. His back is turned as he yells out about his fabulous rolls and breads. I grab a loaf of bread and quickly slip out and back into the street tucking the baked good into my worn jacket. I reach an alley way and slip in quickly to find two kids, a boy and a girl, sitting behind a trash can. Dirt covers their faces and dark circles under their eyes reveal how little time they've spent sleeping and how much more they've spent running. I kneel down ten feet away from them and let out a low whistle startling both of them. "Here." I say offering the bread to them. They stare at me in shock but the little girl quickly gets up and walks forwards taking the bread from me as the boy, no doubt her older brother, hisses at her to get away from me. She takes the bread then takes a step back looking down at the bread then up at me.

"Why?" She asks and I smile at her.

"Because I know how you feel." I whisper in return before I stand up and turn away from her only to have her grab my sleeve. I turn back to the small girl and take in her appearance. She has long, unevenly, cut brown hair that covers her left eye which, I see through the curtain of brown, are blue, a sparkling blue against her pale skin. Here clothes are obviously boy clothes that are too big for her but I don't judge. She breaks a small bit off of one end of it and puts it into my hand making me smile. "Thank you." I whisper before I turn away and walk back to the hustle and bustle of the main street. When I step out and look around I notice a man in a green shirt standing at the corner of a house to my left watching the people walking by. I look him over with some interest as I notice the shoulder guard and blaster. The man turns his head my way and his eyes lock on mine but I quickly look away and step into the stream of people and begin to walk looking around for anyone I should recognize. To my surprise I do. Ahead, heading my way, is a boy with long blond hair in a blue shirt. I smile as I approach the figure but once I get a good look at them I know it's not who I though it was. I freeze in the middle of the road as reality hits me but it only takes a second to wrap my mind around it before I pull away from the stranger and begin to walk again finding the necklace under my shirt. I slowly begin to head home. "Only if it had been him. You wouldn't be so lonely." I mutter to myself as I make my way into an empty alley way and make my way through the maze till I reach the front door of my home. I swipe my key card and the door opens letting me step in. I close the door behind me and look around the room till my eyes land on a picture of five kids sitting happily in a field somewhere on Lothal talking, laughing, smiling. The five friends had dwindled down over the years leaving behind one lonely, scared companion to fend for themself.

"Miss you guys." I whisper.

I walk through the streets of Lothal watching for Storm troopers only to catch sight of a small girl with brown hair sneak behind one of the sellers and snag a loaf of bread quickly. Sneaking back out only for the baker to look back at the retreating form with a small smile. I walk over to him and he turns to me. "Who is that?" I ask him in a low voice and he chuckles.

"Can't tell you her name but can tell you this. She's a good kid." The man states firmly.

"Then why'd she steal from you? Where are her parents?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"She has no parents, hasn't for awhile. She's well known around here for helping orphaned children get food and sellers such as me get away from the Empire when they decide to try and take what's mine." He explains. "Plus she was a friend of my nephew before he died." He admits and I nod my head.

"I'm sorry." I murmur.

"It's alright." He smirks at me. "Used to run around with a group of kids, including my nephew, that'd steal food and give it away without eating unless they had to. Now she's the only one left." He whispers softly.

"What happened to the rest?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I'm not sure but I know she is..." He murmurs before he turns away and I take that as my que to leave. I walk with everyone till I spot the girl kneeling in front of a trash can talking to someone. I walk over to the house the trash can Is pressed against and try to listen in.

"Why?" I hear a child ask softly. Next I barely hear someone answer. "Because I know how you feel." Then everything is silent. I look around the corner after a minute of silence to see a small girl in ratty clothes break the loaf of bread from before and hand it to the thief. "Thank you." She whispers before turning my way. I look around till she comes out then look straight around her. I barely get a glimpse of her dark amethyst eyes before she turns and walks off swiftly. I follow her with my eyes before turning and heading back to the Ghost those dark, strong amethyst eyes at the front of my mind.


	3. Imperial Correction Facility

Interests

This book is rated M

Warming this book may be inappropriate for young readers and I advise anyone younger than thirteen not read this book and readers over thirteen to read with caution later on in the book.

This book contains:  
·Cusing  
·Violence  
·Sex  
·Blood

Don't like? Easy! Don't read. I own nothing in this story but my own characters. Without further ado please enjoy.

I wake up and look around the living room to see it just the way I left it. I let out a sigh before I sit up and walk up the stairs to the bathroom. Once I finish with my business I wash my hands and face then leave heading for the front door till I look over at the holopad switching through pictures. I walk over to it and watch as Magnus Lund, a tall dark skinned lean boy with Amber eyes and black short cut hair, draws on Samuel Beckett, a taller more built boy with keep green eyes and long wavy blond hair, as he sleeps on the living room couch on his birthday as his sister Alexandra Beckett, a short girl with long blond hair and silver eyes, bites her fist to keep quiet. I smile at the picture before I swipe my figure across the screen and move to the next picture. In this one Weston Mikes, a short timid boy with curly blond hair and bright silver mist eyes, sits at the kitchen table talking to me. I stare down at the picture with a small satisfied smile. I sit talking in my seat my hair drawn back from my face into a messy bun so it no longer blocks my tan skin and bright clover eyes amethyst on the inside and emerald on the outside. I grin at the boy as he talks to me and oddly enough I remember the conversation from that day.

I sit at the kitchen table holding my stomach as Magnus runs out grumbling about how to many people in our group are to immature. I look over at Weston and smile widely at him and receive a smile back from him. "Now that was fun." He states and we start to laugh again.

"Oh yeah it was." I admit as I calm down from my laughing fit. "Don't remember the last time I laughed that hard."

"Neither do I."

I stand up and begin to clean up the milk that's left on the table with a clean washcloth then return to my seat. "When do you think the others will get back?"

"No idea to tell you the truth." He admits and I smile. "But I know I'm going to have some fun with them too." He admits with a dark chuckle.

I nod my head before I set the holopad back down and smile happily to myself. That had been a funny day indeed. I slowly look at the stairs then the front door but shrug my shoulders and leave the house closing the door behind me quickly walking away so no one will notice my exit of the building. I make my way into town and search the crowds for trouble and food but find none so I head to a ladder then onto the roof and climb quickly to the top to get a better view of everything. The morning sun heats up the air around me and I notice that in the distance dark storm clouds are headed towards the city. "Great now I have to cut my 'shopping' short." I think to myself before I begin to look around again. A small group of storm troopers walk away from a seller but they don't do anything so I stay on the roof watching over everyone silently. "Wonder when my help will be needed?" I ask myself and groan as yells come from my left. The group of Imperials now surround a seller with a basket of meloroons. "Fun!" I jump from the roof and into the crowd only for murmuring to start up around. I glare at everyone before I begin to move closer to the scene.

"All trade is to be registered with the Empire." One growls as they snatch the man up.

"No no this isn't fair! I didn't do anything wrong." The man yells.

"Well then you should have nothing to fear." The man hisses. "Take him away!" He yells out before I run out of the crowd and ram into one of the storm troopers.

"Oh sorry so very very sorry." I gasp as I snatch some of the fruit from the basket plan enough for anyone to see.

"Stop the little brat." I smirk at that before I dive into the crowd and begin to move through the legs and arms around me as the troopers yell at everyone to move. I push my way out of the crowd to hear a few snickers hear and there and some people encouraging me to keep moving and stick it to the Empire making me smile. I turn right and make my way down the rows of food stands before I find and alley way and run down it quickly till I notice the twins hiding behind the trash can. I stop in my tracks realizing my mistake. I throw them the fruit before I turn and run out of the alley way. I'm to slow. From behind I feel someone grab my arm and I quickly fall in the defensive. I spin around and kick the trooper in the chest making him let go only to have to turn around and face another trooper. I take this one down as well but more and more troopers appear and I know I'm going to lose, I know I've met my match. As I take a swing at one of the troopers I get shot from behind and let out a scream as I fall to the ground fighting with myself not to pass out.

The official looks down at me with a smirk before looking at the troopers. "Take her to the correction facility that will fix her up." Then everything goes black.

I slowly open my eyes and take in the dim lighting coming from the center of the room. I let out a groan as I sit up rubbing my head to try and push the headache back. When I can focus on the room around me I'm not surprised to see I'm alone. I swing my legs over the edge and put my head in my hands elbows planted on my knees. I don't know how long I sit in the room but suddenly the door to the room opens and my head snaps up to see an Imperial Official standing before me. I don't speak or look away waiting for him to make the first move. "Do you know why you are here?" He asks me as he begins to pace the room.

"Yes sir." I answer firmly my voice strong and loud echoing throughout the room.

"Why?"

I let out a slow breathe before I answer him. "Because I interrupted the peace."

The man before me stops his pacing and glances over at me with a firm and unreadable stare. "Have you ever considered joining the Empire?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I'm nothing but a street rat sir why would the Empire want me?" I ask weakly watching his reaction.

"How long have you been alone?" He asks resuming his pacing.

"Twelve years without my parents. Lived with a few friends for three of those twelve." I admit slowly, hesitantly hoping my act is enough to fool him.

"And your parents?"

I tense up and stare down at the floor forcing myself not to jump up and choke the man. "Dead. I... I don't know how." I whisper.

"I see." He murmurs. "Any other family?"

"None."

Silence fills the room but I don't break it and I don't look up hoping he'll just get everything done with as quickly as possible. "This facility is built for children like you. Lost, orphaned children who need a firm guiding hand. We have a open place for you if you're willing to accept it."

I hesitantly look up at him through my eyelashes before I bite my lower lip and nod my head. "Yes, please." I whisper my reply.

He gives me a firm nod of his head before speaking. "Please follow me." He states before turning away and heading to the door. I don't move I just sit in front of him watching him walk away. Once he reaches the door it opens and he turns to me. "I said to follow me." He snaps and I shake my head quickly backing up into the wall behind me.


	4. Something Only She Would Know

Interests

This book is rated M

Warming this book may be inappropriate for young readers and I advise anyone younger than thirteen not read this book and readers over thirteen to read with caution later on in the book.

This book contains:  
·Cusing  
·Violence  
·Sex  
·Blood

Don't like? Easy! Don't read. I own nothing in this story but my own characters. Without further ado please enjoy.

Previously

And now...

Suddenly a tall figure steps into the doorway and clears their throat making the official jump. "I will deal with her Albedo." The man states as he steps into my cell. The man is tall with golden side burns almost matching his sharp gold eyes that land on me.

"Of course Agent Kallus I will leave you to it then." The man states hesitantly before stepping out and leaving the cell quickly. I glare at the Imperial before me his eyes and stature softening a bit.

"Madeline." He whispers but I hear him and stiffen in my seat.

"My name is Alexandra, Alexandra Beckett." I state firmly through clenched teeth. The corners of his lips move down a little at my statement as he takes a step forwards, towards me a sort of longing evident in his eyes. I pull back flat against the wall behind me and continue to glare at him.

"Well... Well then Ms. Beckett please... Please follow me." He fights nodding his head quickly before turning away. I slowly get out of bed and follow him to the door then out into the hallway to see two storm troopers standing guard on either side of my door. Kallus turns to go left so I follow silently, glaring at his back as we go along. As we move along I look at each cell door, listening for pisoners and occasionally opening myself to the force to look for force sensitives. Kallus walks me to an elevator and steps in turning to me watching me with curious eyes. I step into the elevator and he presses one of the twenty buttons. The doors slide shut and the elevator begins to head up as Kallus turns to me determination burning in his eyes. "Mad-."

"No! That's not my name. You lost the right to know me long ago Special Agent Kallus." I snap my voice low and dangerous.

"If you would just let me explain-." He starts but I don't want to hear what he has to say so I shove him into the wall.

"Listen to what?! A lie? I know what happened and I will never forgive you for what happened that night." I hiss getting into his face. I know he can threaten me, beat me, even send me back to my cell but at this point I don't care, not any more.

I step away from him and stare at the opposite wall as he comes back to his senses. I feel his eyes land on me then stay there but I don't look I don't even move afraid I'll either hit him, start to berate him, or cry my eyes out. When the door opens he steps out and I follow him swiftly. He leads me into a large mess hall filled will kids around my age in cadet uniforms. And few turn to watch us walk between the tables but the rest don't look over obviously not interested. Kallus leads me to a small table in the farthest corner of the room where two kids sit one is a tall dark skinned lean boy with black short cut hair staring down at a tray in front of him the other is a short timid boy with curly blond hair sits across from him. We stop behind them and they both look up at Kallus before looking at me. My eyes widen as I stare at Magnus Lund and Weston Mikes. They're reaction is the same as mine but neither of us speak an eerie hush has fallen across the mess hall. "Cadets this is Alexandra Beckett your new team member teach her the ropes boys she'll be rooming with you." Kallus states before walking off. I look around before I slip into the seat next to Magnus quickly entering his personal bubble and look up at him. Everyone begins to talk again almost louder than before but all we three do is stare at one another.

After a second Magnus smiles down at me. "It's good to see you again Andra it's been what two, three years?" He asks and I let out a forced laugh.

"Yeah something like that." I admit and he wraps me in a hug for a second before letting go.

"Don't worry we've got you." He whispers before he pushes his try over to me. "Here you look way to thin what are Samuel and Madeleine doing out there all day? Sleeping?" He asks and I shake my head looking away from him.

"They're gone they disappeared a few months after you did. All there stuff is gone so I know that they... That they left." I admit.

Both boys are silent and to my surprise Weston speaks up. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me Andra."

"So am I. If I had known you have been on your own for two years I would have broken out." Magnus whispers and I shake my head.

"Thank you you two but no. I've been fine on my own a little hungry every now and then but other than that I've been fine." I explain and they shake there heads.

"We all promised to be there for each other, always. We failed you." Weston whispers.

"No you guys protected me and paid a prise you shouldn't of had to of paid and I'm sorry." I admit. They shake they heads before they begin to eat and I follow there example already able to tell that today is going to be hell.

I silently follow the boys down a empty hall dragging my feet along. I'm sore all over and my head is pounding behind my eyes. The boys turn into a room and I follow them in to see two bunk beds, a closet, four dressers, and another door. I step all the way in letting the door close behind me. Magnus whispers something to Weston before they turn to me moving quickly. They grab me by my arms and throw me up against the wall to my left knocking the wind out of me. "Magnus what the hell?" I gasp lifting my head to glare at my friend.

"Who are you?" He snaps his eyes hard and focused on me as he tightens his grip.

"What you know who I am! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yell as I begin to fight back. Weston slams into me drawing a cry of pain from me.

"Who are you? If you're really who we think you are then tell us something only she would know, only we would know." Magnus yells. I shake my head as I catch my breath.

"When you found me on the streets I told you my mother was killed by the Empire, you asked about my father and I got choked up. I never told you why I refused to tell you... And with good reason. My father's an Imperial." I whisper not looking at anyone. Both of the boys let go of me and I fall to the floor on my hands and knees breathing heavily. "My father told the Empire that I was force sensitive and they came after me. They killed my mother while I escaped through the vents. You two found me three weeks after they died. I'd been living off of trash but it wasn't enough. I followed you back to the hideout and when you went inside I crawled through the vents and into the kitchen then waited for everyone to go to sleep. The lights went out and I came out sneaking over to the cabinets to get something, anything to eat. I grabbed the first thing I could then climbed into the vents again. The next day I woke up to hear yelling. I quickly made my way out and back into the streets but after three days of living off of trash I had to go back and steal more food. I got in and searched the cabinets for something to eat that you hopefully wouldn't notice missing but all of the sudden the lights came on and I darted for the vents not even waiting to see who had caught me. But you chased me. Magnus, you came after me. Once I exited the vent you came at me. I thought you were going to hit me so I ran. Quick, light on my feet. I ran till I found a trash can and hid but you had known. You opened the top and looked down in at me but I just stayed still hoping some how I would blend in with the junk around me." I pause for a second to catch my breath then continue. "You climbed in and I began to panic. When you noticed you stopped moving and started to tell me you just wanted to talk but didn't plan on doing it in a trash can. You helped me crawl out of it then lead me back to the house. You started to ask questions. Where are your parents? Why were you stealing from us? Where was I staying? Once we got back to your hideout you lead me in told the others to back off let me take a shower then put me to bed telling me I would have to explain and apologize in the morning." I look up at the two to see their shocked faces. I slowly push myself up using the wall behind me as a supporter. Once I stand up I look at the two waiting for their reactions.

Magnus is the first to recover, stepping over to me quickly he wraps me in a hug and plants his face in my hair. "Kendra."

I let out a sigh as I lower my head onto his shoulder. "Madeleine Kendra. That's me." I admit and he chuckles as he pulls away. I look over Magnus' shoulder at Weston to see him smiling at us his eyes shinning with unshed tears. I walk around Magnus and hug Weston a smile on my lips. "I missed you guys so much." I whisper.


	5. Leader of the Blades

Interests

This book is rated M

Warming this book may be inappropriate for young readers and I advise anyone younger than thirteen not read this book and readers over thirteen to read with caution later on in the book.

This book contains:  
·Cusing  
·Violence  
·Sex  
·Blood

Don't like? Easy! Don't read. I own nothing in this story but my own characters. Without further ado please enjoy.

I feel myself begging to wake up and half of me starts to complain. It's only been a week since I 'joined' and it's finally the weekend. Apparently on weekends we're let out of the building aloud to walk around the city take a day off. When I know I won't be able to go back to sleep I open my eyes and stare up at the ceiling thinking everything over. Kallus had constantly been watching me ever since day one gaining the boys attention. He's eyes always on me for some reason, though annoying, don't bother me.

I can't stand the silence any longer so I jump out of bed and begin to get dressed as quietly as possible before I slip out and head to the mess hall for an early breakfast without the boys.

Magnus walks to my left as Weston heads off with a friend who knows where. We silently make our way down through the streets together. "Where were you this morning?" He asks as we turn into an alley way once we're sure we're not being followed.

"I woke up early. I couldn't handle the silence it reminded me too much of being alone." I admit slowly as we walk around trash and dead rats.

"Sorry. If you'd woken me up I would have talked to you." He states and I begin to laugh.

"Do you NOT remember how hard it is to wake you up? The last time I had to wake you up I had to dump a bucket of water onto your head." I exclaim before bursting into laughter. "Of course... there WAS that one time..." I laugh so hard I fall to my left and into the wall.

"No don't you dare bring that up!" He shouts and I laugh even harder.

"Oh you mean the fact that I made you wet the bed by setting off a blaster, almost blowing a whole in your room?" I ask him before I begin to laugh again and slide down the wall.

"Come on Andra cut me some slack." He mutters and I stand up still smiling like a maniac.

I elbow him in the arm. "You're the only one out off all of us who have done that. Weston rolled out of bed and then under it. Kendra almost shot you for scaring her-."

"And I'm never making that mistake again." He chuckles and I lean into him.

"Oh really?" I ask him and he bumps his hip against mine throwing me away from him.

"Really." He admits making me smile.

"Good." I state before shoving him behind me then running ahead laughing once more.

I walk through the streets of Lothal as the stars begin to come out over head. Magnus, Weston, and I had hung out most of he day until I asked them to leave me to think some things over. Things had changed over the past month and excepting the fact that I'm an Imperial slave is not easy for me. I look around the dark roads and alleyways only to freeze up when I see someone I never expected to see again. "J-Jackson!" I whisper as I step back getting ready to run.

"Well well well look who we have here, and dressed as a little trooper in training! Very impressive." He chuckles his dark blue eyes on me. He comes closer and for every step he takes I take two. "Didn't expect to see me again did you sweet pea?" He asks something dark lurking in his voice as he dances towards me. "Never expected to see you in a cadet uniform but I must say it looks a bit tight." He murmurs now right in front of me. I step back only to have my back press into a cool brick wall behind me.

I shake my head staring up at him my heart hammering in my chest blood rushing through my ears. One of his hands land on my hip and I jump. "Don't touch me." I whimper getting him to chuckle.

"Awe don't be like that sweet pea I won't hurt you." He whispers before shoving me against the wall with his body. "Much." He adds before he grabs me and begins to tare at my suit.

I finally find my voice and the courage to speak. "Get off of me." I snap before pushing him off of me.

I side step when he swings at me ending up infuriating him more as his hand lets out a sickening crunching sound as he lets out a scream of rage. I spin around and run not waiting another second. "You little bitch!" He screams his voice high in pitch making him sound like a psycho. I don't stop I just run till I find myself blocked by a wall.

Dead end. "No please please no." I whisper to myself as I look around before something slams me into the wall in front of me knocking the wind out of me as something cracks in my chest sending a ripple of pain through me.

Jackson lets out a breathe behind me before brushing his bloody knuckles against the side of my face. "Did that hurt?" He asks before he wraps his beefy hand around my neck. "Hu did that hurt bitch? Oh I promise I'm going to hurt you so much more tonight and tomorrow when someone finds you they won't even be able to identify your pretty little body." He whispers before I feel something stab my side and sink into my flesh. I let out a strangled scream as he pulls the blade out and realises my neck. He grabs my uniform at the shoulders and rips it as I scream at the top of my lungs. "I love it when young lady's scream for me. This is just helping me." He purrs and I throw up in my mouth but quickly swallow the vomit back down leaving a horrid taste in my mouth. I shake my head against the wall as he violently grabs my breasts and squeezes, getting a rough hold on them. I begin to scream again as tears stream down my face mingling with the blood. Suddenly the pressure on my back side is gone and something hits the ground to my right but I don't move I just stop screaming and hold myself waiting for something to happen. A gentle hand lands on my shoulder and I turn my head to see bright golden eyes staring at me. I slowly turn to Kallus and step into him then lower my head onto his shoulder causing him to stiffen for a second but then he wraps me in a hug till I hear movement coming from my right. "You really shouldn't have done that." Jackson growls darkly before barreling towards us. Kallus pushes me away from him in just enough time for him to turn and get knocked down. I push myself up off of the ground but find myself light headed. I shake it off and look down at my side to see a dark blotch on my left side. I press a hand to the stab wound and look up when I hear Kallus yell out in pain his yell echoing throughout the alley. Jackson holds Kallus in a choke hold on the ground pinning him down as he fights to get him off of him so he can breath. I quickly get up and run over knocking Jackson off of him only to have him right on top of me again.

All I can feel are the punches he throws and the knee that presses into my stab wound as he hits me over and over and over again. I hear someone scrambling to there feet to my right. "Get away from her!" Kallus yells before Jackson falls to his left and hits the ground. Kallus pulls me up and puts me behind him separating the two of us. I press myself against his back my hands barely touching his shoulders as I peer around him.

"What's she to you?" Jackson growls as he gets up. "She's nothing but a street rat who managed to make it into the ranks of the Empire." He growls as I pull the shoulder of my uniform up to cover the exposed skin.

"My daughter is not a street rat!" He growls and I look over at Jackson.

"That's right she's a street mouse." He laughs before turning his gaze to me. "If I see you on the streets alone again I won't give you any chance to be saved." He promises before he turns and walks away with one last glare at my father. Kallus stands in front of me waiting a second before turning to me with worried eyes.

"Did he touch you?" He asks only getting a choked sob as an answer. He wraps me in his arms and I let him as tears slide down my cheeks. "Sh... sh... sh... It's okay I promise I'm right here Maddie." He whispers and I nod my head.

"Are you okay? Did he break anything?" I nod my head.

"What?" He asks his voice tight.

"Rib. Side stabbed." I whisper almost ready to pass out. His breath catches in his throat and I look up at him to see his eyes wide with fear.

"I've got you I promise." I whispers before he scoops me up. I throw my arms around his neck in surprise but when he begins to walk I don't let go I just hold on and lay my head on his shoulder. "Who was that?"

I look up at him but he doesn't look at me he just looks straight ahead. He seems calm but I can see anger in his eyes. "Jackson." I answer slowly. "He... He's the leader of the Blades gang here in Capital City." I offer before I look away and rest my head on his chest again.

We're both quiet as he walks. The roads are silent the only sound is the occasional speeder passing by and gust of wind. Kallus carries me into the Imperial Correction Facility but he doesn't put me down. All I know is he continues to move as I start to sink into the dark waters of sleep.

I slowly open my eyes but it's still dark so I blink my eyes open and tilt my head to one side but see nothing. I let out a sigh before I open myself to the force and feel for anyone nearby. I close myself off from the force and turn my head to the left trying to make out the form of whoever is in my room. When I focus I can hear them breathing softly. "Where... Where am I?" I whisper breaking off at first due to my dry throat.

Who ever sits next to me jumps to attention and gets up. I listen to them move across the room to the door but they don't leave. The next thing I know is the lights come on without warning. I let out a hiss as I throw my arms up to block the lights from my eyes. "Sorry. How are you feeling?" Someone whispers from the end of my bed. I slowly lower my arms and open my eyes to see Kallus at the end of my bed.

"Fine but you look like hell." I gasp without thinking.

He lets out a warm laugh before he walks around the bed and sits back down in his chair. "Blood transfusions take a lot out of a person." He states as he turns to me.

I just stare at him in shock. "You... Why?" I whisper not breaking eye contact.

"You may not like it but I'm your father and you may not believe it but I love you." He whispers his voice shaking. "I didn't know the Empire knew about you. I didn't know they were going to try to take you. When I came home... What I found will never leave my head. For months I thought you were dead, until I saw you on the streets with a boy I now know as Magnus Lund." He admits his voice soft his eyes shinning with tears. "I wanted to go over to you but then I saw three others approach you. I saw how happy you were with them. I followed you to an alley way and listened to your conversation. You had food, a home, and a family. So I left you. It almost killed me to but I left you." He finishes tears now sliding down his cheeks. "I lost your mother Madeleine I can't... I can't lose you too." He whispers and he sounds absolutely broken.

I shake my head as tears sting my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before? I've blamed you for years, I yelled at you in the lift. You didn't do anything. If anything you should have scolded me for yelling at a superior. Why didn't you?"

He lets out a sigh and nods his head. "I felt like part of it was my fault. If I had just left the Empire in the first place you and your mother would most likely be fine so I let you yell at me. Part of me feels as if it deserves it." He explains and I let out a sob.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cry tears rushing down my cheeks. "I thought you sold me to the Empire to get a better job because mom was sick." I explain through the tears.

"Never! Madeleine your mother and I agreed that afternoon if she died I would vanish from the Empire's ranks and take you with me to find a Jedi Master to train you. I even considered trying to join the rebellion." My eyes widen and he lets out a soft, watery chuckle. "Yes. I still am. Listen to me please. A man will be coming here in two weeks to check on curtain cadets. All the cadets he's going to look at are at the top of each class. He's looking for force sensitives Maddie." He whispers quickly sudden urgency in his voice. "You have to be careful if you're found out there's no way I can save you."

I nod my head. "I'll do my best to hide... I promise."

"Thank you." He breaths before a doctor droid comes into the room.

"Ah it's wonderful to see you're awake Ms. Beckett you seem to be fine now so you may leave after you dress." He states before leaving the room.

I slowly swing my legs over the edge of the bed after removing my blanket. I stare at the floor for a minute before I push myself off of the bed and onto the floor causing shivers to run up my spin for a second. I walk around my bed and walk over to the bathroom door before I look over at my father who holds my clothes. "Thank you dad." I whisper before I got to close the door and the last thing I see is his shocked expression but a smile on his lips.


	6. Ephraim Dune

Interests

This book is rated M

Warming this book may be inappropriate for young readers and I advise anyone younger than thirteen not read this book and readers over thirteen to read with caution later on in the book.

This book contains:

·Cusing

·Violence

·Sex

·Blood

Don't like? Easy! Don't read. I own nothing in this story but my own characters. Without further ado please enjoy.

I sit next to Magnus as everyone walks into the mess hall bunched together talking. Everyone's conversations mixed together with the clanks and clatters of forks, spoons, knifes, and cups. I watch for Weston through the crowd since he disappeared after mechanics class. "Who you looking for?" Someone whispers from behind me. I jump in my seat and spin around to see Weston grinning at me.

"You, actually." I admit as I sink down into my seat. I look down at my tray and smile as I look at my food. Strawberries, mashed potatoes with gravy and ground beef, a whole wheat roll, and milk. A good and whole healthy meal. No mold included.

"You've got to admit food here is better than food on the streets." Magnus elbows me in the side and I start to laugh before giving him a light shove.

"You got that right." I pick up one of my strawberries and sink my teeth into it slowly as the juice rushes into my mouth. "Mmmm."

I hear someone walk up behind me so I eat the rest of my strawberry then turn around to see Kallus staring down at me his face set like stone but his eyes are warm and kind. "Cadets this is Ephraim Dune, a new cadet I want you to show him around and get him caught up Ms. Beckett." He states his eyes moving from me then to the boys then back to me something in his eyes changes like he's trying to warn me about something.

"Understood sir." I reply swiftly moving my eyes to Ephraim. Ephraim is a small boy with long blue hair almost covering his electric blue eyes. I nod at him and he nods back before he moves around the table and sits down next Weston. Kallus steps closer to the table and glares down at me. "I do hope you will come to my office later tonight to discuss you late night roaming Ms. Beckett." He states pointedly before spinning around and leaving.

Once he's out of ear shot Magnus growls. "Fuck him! You were attacked and stabbed by Jackson and he's punishing YOU!"

"I hate the fucking Empire." Weston hisses. I look at the new kid to see him looking at all three of us quickly scanning us.

"Sorry for ignoring you kid. Names Alexandra Beckett. This is Magnus Lund and that's Weston Mikes." I introduce smiling at the boy.

"Ephraim Dune." He states and I nod my head.

"Come on I'll show you around I'm not hungry." I admit shoving my tray forward before I get up and leave the room Ephraim right behind me.

"And this is our room. You'll be sleeping on the top bunk over there." I state pointing over at Weston's bunk.

I turn to Ephraim to see him looking around. "Alright. It'll take a little while to get used to but I'll just follow you around until I am." He explains and I nod my head.

After a second of silence I speak. "I know your secret." I whisper watching him closely. He eyes widen a little and his hand twitches but other than that he doesn't react to what I've admitted.

"What do you mean?" I step forwards as I open myself to the force and brush against his barely counseled signature.

He jumps a little and draws himself in quickly. "I know you can use the force just like I can so I'm going to warn you now. You need to leave. A man, everyone calls him the Inquisitor, will be here in two weeks. He's looking for kids like us. If he finds you he'll take you and he'll force you onto the dark side." I explain.

"How do you know this?" He asks and I shake my head.

"That's not important what is important is that you understand the severity of this situation and leave." He doesn't speak he just stands there watching me.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because your like me. I know you lived on the streets a year ago. I know you used to help the people of Lothal. You helped one of my friends uncle once. The fruit vendor in the city. I'm paying you back for that." I admit before I quickly walk past him and head to the door but he grabs my arm before I can reach the door.

I turn my head and look at him over my shoulder. "I can't leave. Not yet. Help me get what I need and I'll leave... And I'll take you with me." He bargains and I freeze.

For a second I consider his offer before I quickly shake my head. "I can't. My friends are here and... I have friends in high places I guess I can say that. But I'll help you." I offer before I pull my arm free and leave Ephraim alone to think over everything.

"And so this week will be spent preparing you to learn how to fight. You are dismissed to your rooms to clean yourselves." Amoral calls out and we all start to move silently. My heart races in my chest as his words echo in my head. He's here. I look over at the stage to see my father watching us but for a second his eyes flit over to me. His lips move but I can't catch what he says as I'm pushed out into the hallway. I freeze in the center of the hallway causing everyone run into me as I try and comprehend everything. I shake my head and look around trying to figure out where to go. The stream of cadets is now just a trickle so I quickly find someone who's roomed near me and follow them barely able to comprehend where I'm going. Once I reach my hallway I see Magnus standing outside the door of our room. I quickly walk into our room to see Ephraim and Weston sitting on there beds.

"What do we do?" I ask the boys once Magnus closes the door. "He's here."

The boys, Magnus and Weston, look at each other and come to a silent agreement. "We're leaving." Weston states firmly. "You are my responsibility and I have to keep you three safe."

Ephraim steps forward. "I'm not an Imperial I'm a rebel. I'm here to get information to help the rebellion."

I look at the boys to see them watching me. I look at Weston and he throws his hands up . "I'm responsible for you guys doesn't mean I'm in charge of your discussions." He points out.

I smirk at him before I turn to Ephraim. "We're in."


	7. The Mischief of a Rebel

Interests

This book is rated M

Warming this book may be inappropriate for young readers and I advise anyone younger than thirteen not read this book and readers over thirteen to read with caution later on in the book.

This book contains:  
·Cusing  
·Violence  
·Sex  
·Blood

Don't like? Easy! Don't read. I own nothing in this story but my own characters. Without further ado please enjoy.

* * *

"Everyone got the plan?" I look at the boys and they all have wide shit eating grins on there faces. "I'll take your looks as yes'." I nod my head smiling at all three of them.

Suddenly Weston looks at me his excitment fading to reveal worry, he no longer grins at me. "What happens if you get caught? They'll most likely kill you."  
I let out a sigh as the other two turn to me frowns now on their faces. "I'll take that chance."

"All cadets report to the training court." My father's voice rings out in the room through the speakers in the halls.

"Lets do this." I bark out forcefully before anyone can say anything else. We all get up and walk to the door but I stop and turn to the vent which is open. I look back at the others and force smile. "Good luck." Then I'm gone diving into the vent and disappearing through the darkness.

* * *

As I crawl through the vent leading to my father's office I listen to the Inquisitor's speech through my com system, Ezra's little idea, but it doesn't help me at all. "You are all expected to turn in any fellow cadets that break the rules. We will not tolerate any weak links amongst our ranks." I reach the vent, smiling like mad I blow it off with the force and crawl out happy to be able to bend my back again and be back at work sneaking around Imperial head quarters. I stand up straight and pop my back before running over to my father's desk. A small computer is set in the very middle of the grey table. I open it and start to press keys unlocking the chip compartment, entering access codes, and putting in orders to remove the tracker. "We are to be the best for our Empire and the better meant of our galaxy." I pull the data chip out of the lap top once I finish and smile at my handy work. I hear the beeping before I know what's going on the door is starting to move. I dive under my father's desk and silence my com link as quickly as possible as I tuck the chip into my boot so I don't drop it. I hear soft tapping feet enter the room and the door close before I see someone walk around the table and take a seating the chair in front of me before pulling up to the desk.

I hold my breath until they kick me in the stomach. I force shove them back, away from the desk and roll out as I draw in a deep breath. I jump up and turn around to see my father watching me with wide golden eyes. Neither of us say a thing as he gets up and takes a step closer. "What are you doing in here?" He asks and I pull back from him taking a step back into the wall behind me. I look down at his laptop for a second then back at him. His eyes widen and he looks down at his lap top before looking back up at me his eyes narrowing on me. "The chip." He states before he takes a step towards me. I lift my hand as if to force push him away from me but he lifts his hands up in a submissive way so I lower mine. "Please tell me you're going to leave." I shake my head and he lets out a sigh. "Kendra you don't understand if you stay the Inquisitor will either kill you or force you to turn to the dark side and I don't want either of those to happen to you please I'm begging you leave with the Bridger boy." He whispers as he takes a step closer. "I lost your mother I will not lose you as well. I don't care where you go Kendra, I don't care if I never see you again but please I'm begging you leave and don't come back." He begs he lifts a hand and brushes my cheek when he steps closer.

"But what about you?" I whisper my true fear forcing me to speak my true concern. "If they find out that I'm your daughter they'll use you to get me back they might even kill you." My voice is weak and small. "I can't let that happen."

In one quick move my father has his arms wrapped around me hugging me close to his chest. "And it won't as long as you leave." He whispers.

"But-!"

"No! No buts Kendra. I can't and I won't lose you. Your leaving with the Bridger boy. Now go." He jerks is head upwards towards the vent and I blush. I need to work on my stealth

"Stay in contact with me... please." I beg slipping one of the boys' old com links into his hand before forcing him to curl his fingers around it. I jump into the vent not even waiting form him to give me an answer. I crawl through the vents silently praying that I still have time to reach the mess hall and throw in the smoke grenade as a distraction. Once I start getting close enough to hear the Inquisitor I start to feel uneasy. My stomach is in knots as I crawl to the main vent at the front of the mess hall. When I'm over the Inquisitor I feel a rebellious twinge and smirk down at the Inquisitor before I open the vent, pull out my grenade, pull the pin, open myself to the force, and wait for him to take notice of my force signature before I drop the grenade and close myself off before I am off crawling through the vents as quickly as possible. I'm barely five feet away when the explosion rocks the building and throws me into the side of the vent ripping my arm against a link in the metal where they welded the tunnel together.

I take a left at the fork in the vents then crawl out of the now open grate. "What the hell happened?" Ezra asks.

"She opened herself to the force. The Inquisitor knows she's here." Weston explains quickly. "You have to get out of here now because he knows she's force sensitive. That is bad, very bad."

"WHAT?!" Ezra yells and the boys dive at him covering his mouth with there hands.

"Don't be loud idiot."

"I'm leading them across town bring your crew to the West market or I'll be dead." I inform Ezra and he jumps. The boys try to grab me but I'm to quick. I'm back in the vents before they can stop me. I crawl through the vents like mad as I listen to the troopers running through the halls underneath me. One wrong move, one wrong vent, one wrong turn could get me killed. After seven more minutes of vent crawling I'm busting my way through the vent leading outside. I jump out and land softly on my feet before I'm bolting forwards away from the Imperial Correction Facility. I can hear the boots of troopers running after me so I use the force to enhance my speed. I jump over the wall guarding the facility before I begin to run through the dark streets to the markets. I slow down after I get about five blocks away from the troopers and look around at the houses. A few people mill around, walking in the late night hours, but not many. There is hardly ever anyone out late at night. It's dangerous. Too dangerous. Imperials are unpredictable when it comes to attacking someone on the streets for no reason. A breeze hits me from behind and the hairs on my neck stand up. It's cold out, with a slight breeze fluttering about but other than that it's a perfect night to be out. I turn into a dark alley to get to the market quicker but as I walk through the dark I look up at the moons of Lothal and the stars. I break from the darkness and once again watch where I'm going. Once my mother had walked me through the streets late one night. I hadn't known it at the time but she was trying to get out, to save me from the Empire. Our house was only three blocks away from the West market. I feel the urge to go and visit but I know that's not smart. If I'm seen they'll know who I am... and who my father is. I shaky my head before I focus on reaching the West market.


	8. Lose Him Too

Interests

This book is rated M

Warming this book may be inappropriate for young readers and I advise anyone younger than thirteen not read this book and readers over thirteen to read with caution later on in the book.

This book contains:

·Cusing  
·Violence  
·Sex  
·Blood

Don't like? Easy! Don't read. I own nothing in this story but my own characters. Without further ado please enjoy.

* * *

Once I reach the clearing in the market I let out a sigh of relief to see no troopers.

I look to the sky only to see the stars shinning above me. "Looks like your friend abandoned you." A cold voice hisses behind me. I spin around and look towards the shadows only to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching me. I take a step back as I let out a growl from deep in the back of my throat. The figure lets out a chuckle. "No reason to be so hostile."

"Yeah well I say other wise." I mumble to myself as I take a step back.

Suddenly something's wrapped around my neck cutting off my air supply. I claw at the invisible force as I kick my legs suddenly no longer touching the ground. "Such beauty." The figure murmurs as he walks over to me and out of the shadows and to my dismay it's the Inquisitor with one hand in the air. "It's funny how weak humans can be but at the same time their so strong willed and in some cases even beautiful." He murmurs before rising his free gloved hand to my face. He gently caresses my cheek before suddenly I'm falling to the ground gasping for air. When I make impact I fall to my side and begin to open my mouth but for a second I can't remember how to breath. After a few more seconds, I gasp for air as I roll onto my knees and face the ground staring into the dirt. Once I can breath evenly I look up at the Inquisitor to see him staring down at me, just watching me, his face void of all emotions. "You don't know what you could do. You don't know what you could be. Come with me, let me show you." He states as he extends his left hand. I look up to his hand and extend mine slowly moving it towards his. He moves his closer and I move mine back. He stops moving and after a minute I begin to move mine closer to his until I pull my arm back and throw it forwards grasping onto the force and throwing it forwards. The Inquisitor goes flying backwards into a wall as I scurry up and get to my feet and spin around to run only to run into the man in the green shirt. I take a step away from him before I try to turn away and run off but he grabs my arm before I can even get ready to run.

"Come on kid we gotta get out of here." He says before he begins to drag me into an alley away from the Inquisitor. After we get a few blocks away I jerk my arm away from his. He stops and spins around to look at me. "What are you doing we need to get out of here." He snaps before trying to grab me again. I jerk away from him.

"How do I know your not one of them?" I spit out angrily.

"Um how about because I'm trying to save you." He snaps before he lets out a breath. "Ezra said you would be difficult if he wasn't here." I look him over. He doesn't seem to be Imperial and if he knows Ezra...

"I'll go with you but I will escape if you try to capture me." I warn him. He nods his head before he spins around and leads me to the ship hangers. He leads me to an old ship and I have half a mind to turn and run but I just follow swallowing my suspicion. Once I'm in the loading bay I'm tackled by a blue haired boy. "Ezra!" I cry out as I fall to the metal floor.

"I'm so glad you made it."

"Me and you both kid, me and you both." I offer before I push him off of me and get up. The man from before is now gone so I take in the area. The room is quite empty with only a few crates in one corner and a ladder leading up to the second floor and the upper levels of the ship.

Ezra gets up and dusts himself off before turning to me. "I guess I should introduce you to everyone." I nod my head before he heads to a ladder and begins to climb. I hadn't noticed it but while I was dealing with him the ramp had closed. I shake my head as I turn to the ladder and walk up to it before I grab the first rung and begin to climb up. Once I reach the top I turn around to see Ezra waiting for me. "Come on slow poke." He crows and I roll my shoulders before I nod my head and let him lead me into what looks like a living room. Four other people sit in the room if you don't count the droid poking a Lasat in the far corner of the room. Other than them there's the human a male in his late twenties maybe thirties, a Twi'lek in a pilot jump suit around her twenties or thirties like the human, and a Mandolorian in colorful armor around the age of sixteen maybe seventeen.

"Great another kid to get in trouble." He growls before smacking the droid away from him.  
I let out a growl before I cross my arms over my chest and lean against the door frame. "I'm not a kid Dog Ears, I'm seventeen and on the streets once your fifteen your an official adult." I state sharply. "So thank you very much."

The Lasat lets out a growl and his ears flatten against his head. "Garozeb stop it." The Twi'lek snaps from her seat in front of a holo table. "I'm Hera, the captain of the Ghost. That is Zeb." She states before looking over at the Mando.

"I'm Sabine, explosive expert and artist." She states as she spins a spray gun around in her hand.

"I can tell." I offer before I look over at the man in green.

"I'm Kanan." He offers before looking over at Hera.

Everyone is silent and I can tell none of them are going to break the silence so I let out a sigh. "I'm..." I freeze as I realize Ezra doesn't know my real name. "I'm Kendra but that's not my full name." I explain. "You knew me as Alexandra Beckett, or Andra but my real name is Madeline Kendra..." I explains slowly as I look around at everyone. "I was using my best friends name so they didn't figure out who my parents were."

"Who were they?" Ezra asks and I look away.

After a few seconds I hear someone clear they're throat. "Alright why don't we all get some sleep, Madeline you'll be bunking with Sabine." Hera states but Sabine gets up as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Well, I sorta don't have a top bunk at the moment Hera." Sabine states.

"And why is that?" The green Twi'lek snaps.

"I might have spray painted the whole bunk." She offers with a shrug of her shoulders. "Or something."

Hera lets out a sigh before looking over at Kanan. "Kanan?" I look over at the older male my eyes wide. I was supposed to share a room with him?

"Fine just until Sabine has the top bunk cleaned." He states as he begins to walk out. "Which better be done in a week."

"Kanan!" Sabine whines and I turn to Sabine.

"Really that's great but I don't need to stay with you guys all I need is for you to drop me of close to Capital City so I can walk home." I state as I inch towards the door Kanan just disappeared through.

"You can't go back." Hera states softly.

I turn to her and shake my head. "Yes I can I just... you know GO back." I state sarcastically.

"If they catch you they will torture you. You've helped us and now they'll view you as a rebel." She explains as she walks closer. "I'm sorry." She whispers and I laugh.

"Look I'm not knew to running from the Empire I can take care of myself." I laugh before I turn around and step forwards to the door but when it opens Kanan stands in front of me.

"We can't let you go back." He states firmly and I shaky my head.

"You don't understand." I growl before I try to step around him

"What don't I understand?" He asks as he shifts to block me.

I almost tell him but it gets lodged in my throat. "It's none of your business." I snap angrily as I take a dive at the gap on the other side of him but he blocks me again.

"Let me THROUGH!" I yell glaring up at him.

"Then tell me why you have to go back." Kanan snaps as he grasps my shoulders.

"My father is back there, I can't leave him alone." I yell in his face before I fall to my knees. I shaky my head before I look up at Kanan with wide eyes. "He's alone and if they find out who I am... and then who he is they'll kill him or worse torture him to get me to return." I explain. "I can't lose him too." I whisper as I lower my gaze to the floor.

Kanan kneels down in front of me and lifts my face up by my chin. I meet his teal eyed gaze and see nothing but regret and... love? "I'm sorry but I can't let you go back." I shaky my head as tears roll down my cheeks but after a minute I pull myself together and look up at him before nodding my head.

"I understand."


	9. Authors Note

Hey everyone

I know it's been awhile but for the past three months I've been trying to catch up with all of my work. A few of you might know that the site was bought out by or whatever. Having said that, I used figment as a universal storage for all of my books and have lost all of my finished chapters, teaser chapters, and plot write up. I'm working on rewriting everything but sadly with the exams in 16 days I'm running low on free time since I still have a 34 in Chem (LOL). I'll up date when I can and get to work on everything more this summer.

Yours Truly

Randomness47


End file.
